The new comer
by stitch8000
Summary: A test pilot for space ships gets pulld into a vortex and ends up in Greys reality what will happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

The new comer.

Chapter 1.

Take of.

In a galaxy not so fare a way was a small planet called Earth the home for the human raze. The year is 2500 AD and we going to a country called Sweden were a young boy around 18 lives his name is Peter and he is a test pilot for his families company were they make specie ships. Many would think he is the happiest boy in all the land whit a rich family and a good job, but no he was the last one in his family the rest were dead and he was alone he hade no friends only his work but that wooed change after today.

Today was Peter schedule to test a new ship that was made to be a fighter ship he went out to the tare met were it was waiting for him. The cockpit open and he got in, the controls looks like the ones of a fighter jet, he radio in to the tower for clearness and he said, this is Dark lightning waiting for clearness? You are clear for take of Dark lighting! Rusher that! The ship went out to the tare mat and he fired up the engine and takes of into space whit no problem at all at the moment at lest.

Greys world

Grey was walking on the beach thinking to him self, man noting existing happens any more now that Orion on that vacation whit his wife's, then he saw someone on the beach, it was Gizmo and it look like he was testing some kind of ray gun, Grey went up to him and said, hi Gizmo what are you doing? And Gizmo answered, I am testing my new ray gun! Oh but what doze it do? I don't know that is why I am testing it now, then he fighters up in the sky and a mazes swirling vortex formed but it didn't suck it was blowing instead and Grey ask, what is that? It looks like an opening of some sort to are reality, oh but from were? I don't know!

Peter was soaring throw space when all of a sudden a vortex formed in front of him and began to suck the ship in but Peter turned the ship around and gave the engine full power but the vortex was to strong and he was suck in. as the ship went throw the vortex it was bombarded whit energy of some sort and it went strait into Peters body and it felt to him like his body was on fire and it hurt like hell and it felt like he was going to pass out of the pain but he could. His body was changing but he didn't notes because of the flight suet, his faze changed, his ears grows longer under his helmet, he lost two tows on both his feet and on those three left he grows claws, his fingernails turns to claws too, and his eyes became bigger too and his nose became round and his long black hair changed colour too, then black fur coved the rest of his skin and body. As all this was happening to him he saw a light in the end of the vortex so he went for it.

Suddenly Grey herd a roaring sound of a rocket engine coming from the vortex and he said to Gizmo, do you hear that Gizmo? Yeah but what is it? Sounds like a rocket. And after he said that a ship that look like a Stargate Death Glider coming out of the vortex and at them in high speed so thay dide the only thing thay code do, duck! As the ship past over them thay saw it whas heading for town so Grey said good bye to Gizmo and ran ofter it. Gizmo on the oder hand whas paicin his ray gun whas over loding then it blows up in his faze and he said, well that is what I get for odering from a catolog.

Peter whas very suprist to see trees wen he came out of the vortex but more wen he saw a town infront of him and the controls wode not anser then sudenly the ship kracht into a watertower and both wings came off and Peter said, oh shit this is not good.

One wing went flying just then Legion and elle came out of the car wash wen a bird poopt on the winscreen and Legion said, why dos this happen evry time I get the car clen? And elle anserd, thay say it good luck if a bird poops on you car winscreen! And as she said that the lose wing krasht into the frunt of ther car crushing ther moter and Legion said, you were saing sweet heart, oh shut up.

The ship crasht on the main street of town tering it up as it wend and nocking over cars and oder stuff. Angel and Sandy came out of the stor whit bags of food in ther paws wen all of a suden thay hear screming and a loude noice like metel skraping acrose the pament, so thay lookt behind them and saw the ship heading at and thay froze of fear on the spot.

Peter codent belive what he whas seeing infront of the ships pathe and he knew he hade to stop it but how then he remberd the break rockets but he praid to god that thay still workt, and as luck wode have it thay did and he brackt hared so he hits his head on the controls and passt out.

The ship came to a stop only 5 centimetres from Angel and Sandy and they dropt there gorsy bags. Then they saw Grey show up finely and said, man what a mess is anyone hurt? No one answered so he went over to the ship and claimed up on it and look in the cockpit and saw the pilot was out clod so he called out, someone help me! And Sandy snapped out of his shock and went to help Grey and Angel snapped out of it too and called for an ambulance.

Grey and Sandy ripped the cockpit open and cuts of the safety belts off Peter and carried him from the ship just in time because the full of the ship was unstable and went they were clear from the ship it exploded in a great fireball that was seen all over the island.

After that the ambulance arrived and Ariel was driving it and Rupert jump out whit a gaudy and Grey and Sandy help him whit it in whit the pilot and they went strait to Rupert's clinic. When they got there Rupert got to work on Peter whit removing the helmet and when he finely did it they all back away saw a long silver heard and black fur version of Grey and Rupert said, were did he come from? And Grey answered, he came from a vortex that Gizmo open but is he ok? Rupert look him over and answered, he will be he is only knocked out from the crash, oh then its ok we move him? I gees! Thanks Rupert you the best, then he lifted Peter up and carried him to his home.

Greys home

The door to Nick and Lilos home open and Grey came in whit the unconscious Peter in his arms and puts him on the couch then Nick came into the room and saw Peter and said, were did he come from Grey? I don't know dad but we will when he wakes up, after he said that his mom Lilo came in and saw Peter and the uncomfortable flight suet he was wearing and she said, well that he is wearing most be very uncomfortable cant you take it off? I tried mom but it won't come off, Lilo takes a closer look at the suet and saw a small medallion formed control and she said, did you try this thing and she preset a button and they heard a computer voice that said, safety suet deactivated retracting suet now! And all of a sudden they heard a piping sound and the suet was pulled into the medallion. When it was dun they saw Peter was wearing blue jeans whit a belt, a white t-shirt and sneakers, and on his left wrist what a weird wash that they never seen before and Grey how is this guy? And Lilo answered, I don't know Grey but we better let him rest now and when he wakes up he can tell us.

The end of chapter 1.

Please review

Next Chapter 2.

Waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Waking up.

The sun rose in the horizon for a new day on the island and the worm rays from it went throw a window of a living room were Peter was resting. He woke up slowly and sate up on the cosh. The first thing he notes is that he is not in the ship and second his flight suet is not on him then he saw his hand they were furry and hade claws, and he saw the rest of his body was covered in black fur too. So got up and saw a mirror on the wall so he went over to it and look at his refashion he cadent believe it his faze was covered in fur and his ears were big and so was his eyes were big and black except on the bottom were they were blue there like a slit or something and his nose was round, then he saw his hear it was still there but it was not black anymore it was silver. As he look at him self Grey walks into the room and saw the visitor was awake so he smiled and said to Peter, I see you finely woke up you hade me worry there for a moment! Peter turned around and saw Grey but for some reason he was scared of him at all, so he ask Grey, were am I? you at my home you made cavity a mass on mane street whit your landing but you were knock out so broth you here to recover ok oh by the way I am Grey and you are? Oh my name is Peter I am from Earth but what planet is this? It's Earth to but a different one from yours but Innu of that now your name is nice and all but I don't think it sots your new look hmmm how abut the name dark? Hmm I like it! Then dark it is now come and meet my parents, ok, and Dark follow Grey to the kitchen.

The kitchen

Lilo and Nick sate at the table eating breakfast when Grey came in whit Dark behind him and Lilo saw them and said, it nice to see your friend is finely awake Grey, yeah mom dad meet Dark, and Nick said, nice to meet you Dark so were are you from? And Dark answered, I am from Earth but from a different one, oh well my name is Nick and this is my beautiful wife Lilo, when Nick said his name Darks watch began to pip and a hologram screen came up whit a picture of Nick and they heard a female computer voice say, subject Nick Grey went missing at the begging of the year 2005, no body was ever found! No more data can be found in the old world recodes. When Nick heard that last part he asks Dark, what did it mean by the old world? And Dark answered, well in the year 2012 the whole world change all the continents moved and some parts of land sank in the sea and most of the city's in the world collapse or were destroyed and doze how survived all that decided not to do the same mistakes that the old world did! Then Nick asks one more thing he feared, and the US? And Dark said, most of it sank in the sea. After Dark said that Nick sate down and said, wow so mush haze change in the reality I came from but tell me what country you come from I can tell by your dialect, well I am from new Sweden, oh that expanses it, then Lilo steps ford and said, well I bet you are hungry why don't you and Grey set down whit us and eat I made waffles, well ok if you incite, then they all sat down and hade a good breakfast together.

After the breakfast that Lilo made Grey took Dark out to show him the town. As he was shown around Dark code only describe it all in one word paradise yes it was old in many ways from were he came from but it was like looking at a piece of forgotten history all these crushers walking the street but it felt normal to see them then he saw one whit a cone form head walk up to him and he looks pisst and he said, hey you are you the pilot oh that weird ship that crash? Well yes why? After he said that he punish him in the stomach and said, that was for my car you racket, then he saw Dark hade bin hit strait into a streetlight and it was bend but Dark got up like it was noting at all and said, hey I am sorry for your car but if you want to fight then I am game but not here someone can get hurt. That was when Grey step in and said, why don't you two fight on the beach its open and lots of space and no on lookers will get hurt, both Dark and Legion said, ok this afternoon! Then Legion left and Grey said to Dark, you in for the fight of your life, I can take him on I didn't study at a shalin temple for 15 years for noting, then they continued on there way Dark got to meet many experiments even Angel and Sandy how were glad to see he was ok after that landing on mean street and Angel insisted that he shoed meet Stitch when he got back from the bar but Dark said he wood see her later and walks off to the beach for his fight whit Legion.

The end of chapter 2

Please review

Next Chapter 3.

The fight Legion will never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The fight Legion will never forget.

Dark got to the beach and saw a lot of experiments hade graded waiting to see a fight be twin the Dark and Legion one of the strongest experiments on the island. Legion was there waiting for him and we Dark arrived he said, abut time you showed up now take off your shirt and shows and empty your pockets, why? No weapons in this fight and I want us to be on equal terms whit only are talents to use, ok as you wish then, he takes it off the only thing he is wearing is his pants and they both got into fighting poses and then they began to fight. Legion came at Dark fast and head butt him in the gut as Dark bends down in pain Legion kicks him in the jaw so he fell backwards and hits the sand but Legion wasn't done yes he grabs Darks foot and spins him around fast and Dark feels like he is going to hurl then Legion lets go of Darks foot and he was sent flying into a huge bolder and when he hits it shade's of the in packet and collapsed over him. Legion smiled and said, he is weak he can't even fight back, then he went over and pulled Dark out from under the rubble then he lets out his extra arms and head and said, I am not done whit you yet weakling, then he zaps him whit electricity and he cried out in pain and Dark thinks to him self, I cant fight him he is to strong what can I do? Then suddenly he sees in his mind ways he suppose to move his hands and names to then he feels power rushing through his body and he fond the power to move so he grabs Legions paw and throws him over his back but Legion got fast up again and said, so you have some power after all lets see how good you are? Then runs at him whit full speed ready to kill now but as was abut to hit him Dark moved out of the way so Legion tried again but mist again so he got tired of it and stopped and said, ok your move blacky!

And Dark began to move his hands fast in a pardon and he was standing next to the sea then he called out, water style water dragon jiso! Then a pillar shoots up in the sea and it form into a Chine's dragon and then it attacks Legion how unset his ice brief on it but when he did that two more pop up and he co dent stop them so they wash him into a barbican but when the water was gone he got out of the can and pulled off a octopus from his butt and it take whit it a path of fur so everyone there code see his butt and everyone laught at him and that made him mad so he attacks Dark again but Dark didn't move out of the way when he came at him so he hits him whit all 6 of his fists but what happened next surprised them all how were there Dark brook apart to dust Legion picket up some of it and said, it sand but if that wasn't Dark then were did he go? And when he said that sand shoots up under him and incest him in it and he co dent move no madder how mush he struggled then he saw Dark jump out of the sand and he said, do you like my sand coffin jiso? But Legion sums all his strength and brook free from the sand and spits from his mouth plasma bolls at Dark and as they came at him in full speed but Dark makes a fast arm moorhen and a storm wind formed blowing so hared it puts them out and the smaller experiments there washing them blows away and Legion gets picket up by the wind that's when he calls out ok you win pleas put me down! And Dark made the wind die down and Legion false to the ground and gets stuck in the sand and a crab hade its claw on his stump tail and everyone laught again but Dark felt sorry for him so he went over to him and pulled him out of the sand and toke the crab off him then he take his shirt and ties it around his west so it covered his butt and Legion was surprise at how kind Dark was to him after all that they did to one a node and he said, thank you but why are you helping me, because I know how it feels like to be humiliated and I am not a bad guy, hey parity ok as a fight how abut you and me become friends? Well ok then and you a good fighter too, then they whit Grey went into town to get something to drink but little did they know was that Stitch hade to seen the fight up in a three and was worry if Leroy finds out abut this kid he wooed be in trouble.

The end of chapter 3

Please review

Next Chapter 4

Darks new home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darks new home.

It has gone a couple of days after that big fight between Dark and Legion and things hade calm down and Grey and Dark were in the park talking and Dark broth up that he co dent live whit Grey and his parents any more because it felt like he was free loading on the but Grey try to convenes that he was not doing that because his parents likes him but Dark hade made up his mind abut it and ask if there was any old pleas on this island were he code live and work on things in peas and Grey knew the perfect pleas for him and they were off to it.

On the other side of the island in his mansion Stitch was talking to his son Sandy abut Dark and his powers, recently Dark hade bin at Jumba so he code analyse him and see what powers he hade and Stitch mannish to get his paws on a copy of that list and he was worried saw it and the list went as fold in powers, 1 Ninjitsu, 2 Element control, 3 Genjitsu, 4 Summoningjitsu, 5 copycatjitsu, 6 Puppet Master, 7 can survive in any climate or atmosphere, all these powers made Stitch nerves so he ask Sandy to keep a eye on Dark so noting wooed happen to him and Sandy proems his dad he wooed and that he didn't need to worry so mush Dark was good guy but it was better to be safe then sorry after all they hade heard that Leroy was up to something.

In Leroy's mansion

Jay hade just told his dad Leroy what he hade seen when Legion and Dark hade the fight ad when he told abut the power Dark haze it spark a inters in Leroy's mind and he knew if he code control Dark he code easy take over the islands and become the ruler of all the experiments, and he hade already mannish to trick Gizmo to help him because he to hade a inters in Dark but not at the power he hade no but the technology in his mind and if he help Leroy he wooed make Dark tell him all he wants to know. Gizmo hade bin working hared and he finely made a control caller that wood work on Dark and take complete control over him he was palest whit his work and Leroy hade bin reading up on Chopsuey and his abilities and when he used DNA sapless on him self to make him self more powerful and mutate. He was thinking on using it on him self but whit Darks DNA instead to make him self the most powerful experiment in existence and Dark wood be his loyal servant soon when he gets that caller on him but how?

Back to Grey and Dark

Grey hade take then to an old military air strip that hade bin abandon sins world war 2 and no one live there and Grey showed him around the old hangers and control tower the hole please was a fixer upper and Grey ask Dark, so what do you think of this please? Its perfect for me and it easy to fix too, yeah it will only take 5 months to fix up, Grey heard Dark laught and he ask why and he answered, it wont take that long to fix it will only take 5 minuets to fix, how? Whit this! He rest his watch and said to it, nanites fix! And a grey clod came out of it and went over all the buildings and Grey hears a sound then the code went back were it came from and all the buildings there looks like brand new and upgraded too and Grey said, wow what was that? It was nanobots they can fix anything that is old and rusty and make it better then before, that is so cool well is there anything you need? Well if you can I wood like what ever is left of my ship transported here, ok I will go get it you stay here and make your self at home ok, ok, and Grey ran off to get it and Dark was left there all alone until he hears rustling in the bushes and he turned around and saw a golden colour teddy bear size female experiment come out of the bushes she hade crown like spikes on her head and she hade blue eyes, she collapse in front of Dark in extortion and Dark went fast over to her and he saw she was all dirty and Dark felt bad for her so he token her into the control tower that he hade made into his living area, he puts her on the cosh and waits for her to wake up as hear outside it started to rain after 20 minutes she comes too and Dark ask, are you ok miss? And she answered, my name is Precious and yes I am ok just hungry I bin looking throw the forest and co dent find any food, oh how long haze it bin sins you ate? 5 days! Oh well lets see if I can fix something for you Precious, as luck wood have it he hade two grocery bags full of food so he made some sandwiches for her and a big glass of milk too and gave it to her and she ate it all p and drank all the milk too and said, that was the best meal I have hade in a long time, glad you like it now tell me more abut you Precious? Well I am experiment 400 made to control all the experiments but my powers were neutralist when Nick dropt me in lava a long time ago but when I feel in the lava I grow huge and got stuck in the volcano but Jumba mannish to make me small again but now when I get rely hot like lava or fire I grow bigger and when I cooled down I become normal size! Wow and were do you live? I have no home I live in the forest alone and no one knows I am alive; she begins to cry and Dark picket her up and pleats her on his lap and said, that is so sad but if you don't have anywhere to stay you code stay whit me I wood like the company here, rely you let me live whit you? Yes I wood and beside you are rely cute too, she began to cry again but it was not tears of sadness but of happiness and she hugs him tightly and said, thank you so mush I proms you will not regret it, and Dark said to her, I know I wont, hugging her back and she preset her head agents his sheets and she code hear his heart betting in there and she got a feeling she never hade before code this be love I am feeling no one haze ever cared so mush abut me before, she thinks to her self then Dark told her abut him and were he came from and how he got here and she understood it all, then Dark saw all the dirt in her lovely fur and said, I you want I code draw you a bath? Rely I wood love that can you make it rely worm I am a little cold? Of cores I can! And he went of to do it but she wasn't rely cold she only wanted to grow a little too Dark size to be precise so she code get closer to him.

Dark came back and said; ok your bath is reedy now and there is new towels just for you, and she went to the bathroom and when she past Dark she said, thank you, then she when into the bathroom and it was the finest bathroom she hade ever seen in her life then she saw the tub it was so big that it wood fit 4 persons in it. She got in it and began to clean her self whit soup and shampoo and when she was done she look like new like the day she was made in the lab but maybe a little older but still cute then she felt it she began to grow of the hot water and when she react the size of Dark she got out of the water and dried her self off and darned out all the old dirty water and cleans the tub then she went back to Dark how was washing TV and she said, ok I am clean now, Dark look at her and was shock to how big she was and said, did the water do this to you? Yes it did and now I can help you more in so many ways and I can be close to you too, you want to be close to me? Well yes I do the second I saw you I feel in love whit you and I don't want you to levee me and these are my throw feelings for you, Dark didn't know what to say a experiment hade just confess her love to him and to be throw to him self he hade feeling for her too and this was maybe the only chance for him to find love in his life so he said to her, I love you too Precious you the sweets girl I ever meet and I wood love to spend my life whit you, rely you mean it? Yes I do whit all my heart, and after Dark said that she ran to him and they embrace one and a nether in a loving hug and they kiss in a loving way and they both knew they hade fond there throw love and they soon look out the window and saw all the rein and it was dart out now and Dark said, Grey wont be here until tomorrow so lets get some sleep, ok, and they went to bed together whit full trust in one and the other.

The end of chapter 4

Please review

Next Chapter 5

The news to Grey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The news to Grey.

Grey got to the junk yearend just as Tank closet it and Grey called out to him and said, please Tank don't close yet! Why? He asks, because Darks ship is stored in there and I need it back! Oh well if say so then all I need for you is the forums to get it out for you! Oh ee I don't got any forums! Oh then you most full these out in triplets copy's, Tank gives Grey the forums he most full out and it look like a phonebook so Grey got started on it bet Tank was nice and let him use his shed because it started to rain and as he sat at a tubule he said to him self, this is going to be a long night, and he continued whit his work.

Morning

Grey hade full out the last forum when Tank shows up to open the yearned and he saw Grey was done whit the paper work and look it throw and said, hmm everything seems to be in order ok follow me and I take to the ship, ok, and they went in and fond the ship and tank help Grey to get on a truck and Grey thank him and Grey drove of whit the ship on the back of the truck and Tank said to him self, that is a good kid, then he saw Grey drive over a mailbox and a hydrant and he said, only to bad his driving skills sucks rely bad like a black hole in space.

Dark woke up in the morning whit Precious beside him and he gave her a morning kiss on her nose and she opens her beautiful blue eyes and she saw Dark and said, good morning hansom, the same to you too sweety slept well? Yeah I did when I can sleep whit you, then they heard a truck horn and Dark said, it most be Grey how back whit what left of my ship, oh then lets go down to him then, ok I bet he will be surprised that I fond true love when he was gone? Yeah I bet! Then they went down to him and Grey was surprised to see Precious he believed she was dead a long time ago and she was whit Dark too so he ask, are you two together? And Dark answered, yes we are we truly love one another, oh well I am rely happy for the both of you and Dark here is your ship or at lest what was left after it exploded! Oh well I can still use some of the parts! Oh to what? Oh I fond an old WW2 fighter plane in one of the hangers and I am going to upgrade it, oh can I help? Yes you can!

Leroy's home

He was talking to his son, ok Jay find out were Dark lives and daily routines so I can plan were to strike and put the colour on him, ok dad, and Jay ran of and Leroy went to his computer and press in the file named DNA and he said to him self, yes this will work whit Darks DNA I will become the most powerful experiment of all and Stitch, Nick or Heartwings son can stop me I will become a god, then he heard a beeping sound it was the videophone so he turn off the computer and answered it was Gizmo and Leroy said, yes Gizmo what is it? Leroy the cloning meshing is finish and ready to use, that's great and as proems when I have Dark in my control I make him tell you all the technology he know that we don't have and make it for you, thank you Leroy, the screen went blank and Leroy said to him self, to be so smart Gizmo is a rely easy to fool well all gods need a army and I remember when Nick told everyone of that future he was in I liked the idea of a clone army but I am not going to use Nick oh no I am going to use Dark instead, then he laught in a mad way in his dark home.

Sandy was walking up the old road that led to the old airstrip and when he got there he was rely surprised to see that everything there look brand new and he hade bin there before when he was a kid but now all he code say was, wow talk abut make over in this pleas, then he heard sounds coming from one of the hangers so went over there and fond Grey and Dark taking Darks ship to peaces and he ask, what are you two doing? And Dark answered, oh just taking parts I can use to upgrade an old plan, oh ok so this please is your new home then? No its mine and Precious new home! Wait are you and Precious together? Yes we are! Oh good for you I wish you the best of luck, thank you, just then Precious came out to them whit lemonade for them and she saw Sandy was there too and said, well hi Sandy its so nice to see you, same here, then he notes her size was the same as Dark and said, wow how did you get so big? Well hot water can do wonders for a girl Sandy, oh! The she went over to Dark and gave him a kiss and said, and as you can see Sandy I fond the man of my dreams, I can see that and I bet you two will be very happy together, yes we will and Dark is going to teach me self deafens, is he? Yes after all the powers I hade before were neutralist when Nick dropt me in the volcano but I am not mad at him I was a brat back then but now I have grown up and fond thru love too, and she hugged Dark in a loving way, I see well I got to go see you all around then on, ok, and he walk of to home to his dad and mom and wife.

Stitches home

Sandy came home and was meet by his dad and he ask, well what did you see? Well the old airstrip is his new home and he and Precious are together now! Wait what are Dark and Precious together? Yeah and they are a cute copal too! His mom came in and heard and said, waa that is so sweet that Dark and Precious fond one and another! Oh by the way Lilo called we invited over for dinner, oh sweet I love Lilos cocking! Said Stitch and resaved an angry look from Angel and said quickly, but yours is better sweet hear, then they all went of to Lilos home.

Grey hade just pulled out the last part of what code be used of the ship when his phone began to ring so he answered it, hello? Hi Grey its mom, oh hi mom what's up? Its time for dinner and you can bring friends if you want, thanks mom I see you and dad soon, and hangs up and Dark asks, how was that? Oh it was mom she invited you both to dinner, oh ok, ok then let's go then, ok, and they too were of to Lilos home.

When they got to the house they meet Stitch, Sandy and Angel there and they saw Precious whit Dark and Angel said, you were rite Sandy they do make a cute copal together but Nick got nerves when he saw her but Precious said to Nick, don't you worry I am not at you for throwing in that volcano so many year ago, you not? No and beside I was a brat back then and I didn't listen when you told me to stop controlling the experiments and you hade to what you hade too, so no hared feelings then? No not at all, the Lilo called to the dinner table and everyone sat down and Precious sat down next to Dark. Lilo hade made pizza for everyone and they all began to eat but little did that outside was a red experiment spying on them but his inters was Dark and no one ells this red experiment was Jay and he was obeying his dads orders and as he sat there in the three he thinks to him self, hmm ok I have fold Dark the hole day and I think I know when my dad shoed strike, then he sneaks away unheard and unseen.

The end of chapter 5

Please review

Next Chapter 6.

Leroy strikes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Leroy strikes.

It was a new day on the island that Dark now called home whit his love Precious. Dark hade jus gotten to the store and was looking at all the fruit and hade trouble deciding which one to buy then he see they hade strawberries and he knew they were his and Precious favourite fruit so he take that then went to the resister and paid for his grocery's then left and as he was walking down the street he look at the list he hade whit him and thinks to him self, lets see I got, eggs, bread, butter, milk, tea, sugar, flower, cheese and strawberries yes look likes I got everything on the list Precious gave me, just then he passes a flower shop and saw they hade roses and he thinks o him self, I bet Precious wooed love some roses! So he buys some too and was on his way again but little d he know was that two red carters were washing him closely and following him in secret, Dark turned and walk up the old dirt road when he heard a sound and all of a sudden a green blob shoots out from the vegetation and hits his legs and sticks them together and making him fall to the ground and dropping all the grocery's then a second blob comes and hits his hand making them stick together too and Dark calls out, what the hell is going on here what is this stuff and I cant move, that's the hole point you moron, said a voice behind him and Dark mannish to turn around and saw Leroy and Jay standing there whit blasters in there paws and Dark said, why are you doing this? You wondering well lets say you going to make me the most powerful being in all existents and give an army too! And after Leroy said that to Dark he hits him in the head whit the blaster and knock him out then they grabbed a hold of him and dragged him to there place were Gizmo was waiting for them.

Precious notes it was getting late and that Dark hade not come back from the store yet so she decided to look for him. As she walks down the dirt road leading to there home she saw in the road bags but not any bags but the grocery bags that Dark was suppose to get from the store and there was some stanch gup on them and this got her worried then she saw Darks foot prints but there were two more set of foot prints and something hade bin dragged of, this got Precious rely worried and she knew she code not find him on her own so she ran to Lilo and Nicks home.

Nick, Lilo, Grey, Angel, Stitch and Sandy were setting at the table eating dinner when all of a sudden there was a banging on the door so Grey got up to see how it was and when he open the door he saw Precious standing there looking rely worried and when she saw Grey she said, I need your help Dark is missing! What when? He went to the store and didn't come back I fond the grocery's on the dirt road to are home and this was on the bags, she shows Grey the gup as Angel and Stitch came to the door and Stitch what it was and said, that is experiment cashing gup pleas take me to the place were you fond it, ok follow me, and Stitch, Angel, Sandy, Grey, Nick and Lilo follow Precious to the dirt road and when they all hade look around the seen Angel fond drag marks on the ground and called the others so they code follow the tracks to the beach were they disposed in the water but there were marks in the sand that there hade bin a boat there before but was gone now and Stitch reconnect the tracks in the sand and said, these tracks belong to Leroy and Jay I think they token Dark but were?

Leroy and Jay hade taken Dark to there home on Niihau and tide him down on a table and Leroy was getting reedy to take a DNA sample from him. Leroy takes out a syringe and sticks it in Darks neck and takes a sample of his blood and said, yes whit this last sample of blood noting will stop me now even that goody goody Stitch or Orion, then he went over to a mashie that wooed extract what he wanted from the blood and on the screen was pitchers of the most powerful experiments even Orion was among them and Leroy said to Jay, whit all there powers and non of there weakness I will become a god and rule over all existents but first I am going to fix Dark, and he takes out the control collar and pleat around Darks neck and it locket in please and Leroy said, ok lets see then Dark wake up, and when he said that Dark open his eyes but they were red now showing that the collar work then Leroy gave him his next command, Dark stand up, and he did as tolled after Jay untied him then Gizmo came in and said, ah I see you got Dark now shoed I put his battle armour on now so we can clone him? Yes do that Gizmo the faster the better I can take over Dark go whit Gizmo and get your armour, and Dark went whit Gizmo to suet up and as he did that the mashing Leroy put the blood in pip and said, combining samples of blood now! After 10 minuets it pip again and said, combining complete! And out came a test tube whit black liquid in it and Leroy toke is in his paws and said to Jay, wash my son and see a god be created, then he drank it all and dropt the tube to the floor and crush over in pain as it to effect on him.

Leroy's body began to change he got bigger to the size of a human, his legs got longer to at of a human too the same whit his arms then the fur on his head got longer and became hear and it was black as night, then he got more mussels too and he felt the new power rushing through his new body it felt like he code ripe the fabrics of time and space and he code too if he wanted. Jay got his dad some clothes because some of his dad's privet parts were showing and he didn't look so inherent anymore and as his dad got driest he ask, how do you feel dad? I feel great and now I got all the powers of the most powerful experiments inside me and nothing can stop me, just as he got driest Gizmo came back whit Dark and Leroy saw that Dark was now wearing black body armour that wooed protect him agents weapon fighter of all sorts and the helmet cover his faze too and Leroy was palest whit Gizmos work and said, great work Gizmo now its time to clone him and make a army, and Gizmo takes Dark to the cloning mashie it look like the one Leroy ones was cloned in. dark takes his please and Gizmo started it up and sets it on 10,000 clones and then starts the prose's. As the mashie cloned Dark Leroy notes that they could clone the wash Dark hade and Gizmo expand it was made of something the mashie didn't reconnect but it was not in portent and in one hour Leroy hade his army and his first target too and it was Niihau but he wooed only send Dark and him self to take down Senkoukura.

In Senkoukuras pales Senkoukura was whit his new wife Loveheart and there new hash son Apollo he look like his father only his scales were gold in colour. Well they were having a nice together when all of a sudden they heard a lot of rakes outside the throne room then suddenly Makani came flying in covered in scars and burses, Senkoukura hurried over to his friend and ask, Makani what happened to you how did this? It was Leroy and a black armoured warrior! Leroy but how you are stronger then him? And then they heard Leroy's voice say, not any more he is, and Senkoukura looks the way were Leroy's came from and sees the new Leroy and his black armoured warrior and says, Leroy is that you? Yes it is but whit a hell of an upgrade, hey don't you swear in front of my son, I don't care I am taking your throne and you can't stop me! Oh yeah Makani can you move? Yes I can, Makani got up and Senkoukura said to him, good get Loveheart and Apollo out of here I keep Leroy and his warrior busy ok, ok, and Makani takes Loveheart and Apollo out throw a secret exit and Senkoukura transformed to his full dragon form and roar at the two intruders but Leroy only smiled and said, Dark take this over grown lizard down a peg, and before Senkoukura knows it he sent flying throw the sandglass window and landed on the beach then he heard the sound of huge foot steps and he look up and saw it was Leroy only he was bigger then him and Leroy said in a booming voice, I have your powers Senkoukura so give up now you cant win I got a army of soldiers that only obeys me and no one ells so die now, he recast his foot and got ready to crush Senkoukuras head but just then something burned Leroy's eye and Senkoukura look up it was his wife Loveheart and he heard her say, don't you dare touch my husband! Then he saw Makani was at his side so he got small again and ask, didn't I tell you to get Loveheart to safety? Yes you did but she said a son needs his dad now come whit me the boat is waiting for you, ok, and Senkoukura went whit Makani to the boat were his son was waiting for him then Loveheart showed up and they were on there way to get help from Stitch and the others.

In the pales Leroy hade gone back to his human size and was now setting on the throne whit Jay and Dark at his sides and now he talk to the experiments of Niihau on the speaker system, attention experiments and humans of Niihau this is you new ruler Leroy you all better obey me or my soldiers will kill you al now get all the ships ready for war that's is all, then he turned off the speakers and said to Jay, ok we have Niihau in are power and the soldiers well keep everyone quiet and we have soldiers gadding the pales and soon the rest of this world will be mine and noting can stop me!

The end of Chapter 6

Please review

Next Chapter 7

War.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

War.

Stitch came running back to the others and said, I cadent finned Leroy or Jay any were they most have gone to Niihau whit Dark, and Grey ask, why wooed Leroy take him there? And just as he ask that Nick saw something on the hurricane it was boats whit both experiments and humans on them and on the leading boat was Senkoukura and his little family and as the boats pulled up to shore Stitch and the others ran to them and saw how beaten up Senkoukura was and Grey ask, what happen why are you all leaving Niihau? And Senkoukura answered, Leroy attack us and take over the island whit his black army and Leroy has all the powers of the most powerful experiments even my powers and he looks like a human in body form we nearly except from his army and he is planning to take over, you mean the islands? No everything that excites, and Nick said, how mush power dose he have? And after he said that they saw a huge powerful beam shoot up in the sky from Niihau and it went out into space and it look like space was being shaded and Nick said, me and my big mouth!

Leroy hade just executed the next part of his god plan he was going to bring all that code fretted his plans too one play field, so he combined all his powers and was now puling Orions home planet called Pandora into there reality and as Leroy was doing that Jay was preparing the troops to attack Kauai all the boats and ships on the island all they need was Leroy's order and they wooed go.

On Pandora Orion and his family hade just come home from vacation when all of a sudden the hole please began to shake and by instinct they all went outside and they saw the planet was shaking and that was stashed because they never hade earth quakes before and Carmen look up at the sky and co dent belie what she saw and she said to Orion, honey is that up in the shy what I think it is? Orion look up and saw what Carmen was talking abut in the sky he code see the planet Earth and not any Earth but Greys Earth and he said to his family, this is not good I most get to consol women Lilo, and he ran of to the consol building to fide her and when he got there he meet up whit Lilo and some of the other consol members for a necessary meeting on what they are going to do.

In Greys world they all saw Pandora in the sky and Lilo said, how can Leroy have so mush power to pole a planet from a node reality to owe? And Nick answered his wife, well Senkoukura said he hade all the powers of the most powerful experiments that existed he most have combined all there powers and drag the planet here to are solersytem but why I don't know? Well we haft to stop him before he destroys everything, yeah wait what is that in the distends? They all look at the thing Lilo saw on the sea was three ships and when Stitch and Angel used there super site they saw the ships were full of black armed soldiers and Jay was leading them and Stitch said to the others there, we better get some reinforcements! Why Stitch ask Lilo? Because we are in for a fight Jay is coming whit a lot of soldiers this way, ok me and Angel will get the others wheel you boys occupy them, ok and Lilo and Angel went of to get help.

On the ships Jay was giving orders to the soldiers and he said, ok clones destroy that island leave noting standing burn it all down use your fire jutso! The soldiers got in please and aimed at the island and all of them shoot out huge fireballs that was heading for the boys and Nick look up and saw it coming and he turned to Stitch, Sandy and Grey and said, ok how want a rely bad sunburn? The others look at him and he pointed up and they look and saw what he meant and said oh! Then they ran for it as the fireballs hits the beach and turned the sand into glass but Nick was fast in putting the fire out whit his Aqua-kick and as he hade just put the fire out the ships hits the beach and the soldiers got of whit Jay and the boys heard Jay say to the soldiers kill them and just then Lilo and Angel came back whit rainforests most of them were old experiments but it hade to do for now.

As the fight went on they notes that the clones were not stable so when they got in a good hit on them it became a pile of slim and after a long fight they mannish to catcher Jay and one of the soldiers. Grey walk up to the soldier whit his father Nick and Nick said, ok let's see what is under this helmet? And he removed it and was shock to see Dark but whit red eyes and Grey said, Dark is that you? But the soldier didn't answer him and Precious walk up and takes a closer look at him and saw it was a fake and said to the other, this is not him it's a copy, then they all look at Jay and said, ok Jay spill it! And he said, ok my dad made an army of Dark clones! Were is the real one? At my dads side! Grading him, Precious then punish the clone as hared as she code in the stomach and it too turned to slime the only thing left was its suet and she look at Grey and Nick and she got a idea and said, hmm Leroy wooed expect us to attack him back now but if we were to sneak whit out being notes!

Leroy was furies that he lost so many clones so he grabbed Gizmo and lifted him of the floor and said, why are they unstable? You made to many clones at ones that are why! Oh then the deal is off you failed me and now you going to die! Oh no I am not! And he pulled out a remote and presses a button that turned off Darks colour and it fell off him returning him to normal and when Leroy saw this he said to Gizmo, why you fat little a-hole I deal whit you later, and he frowns Gizmo to two of his clones and odder them to put Gizmo in the duns hen and they did as told as Leroy turned his attention on Dark how hade now taken off his helmet and most of his body armour too and Leroy said, looks like you are free now Dark but it doesn't madder you cant defeat me boy, well we haft to see abut that then, and he attack Leroy head on by frowning a bunch cuknife at him and as Leroy deflected them form him he saw a fist coming at him but he meanest to doge it in time and punish Dark hared in the head so he fell over and co dent get up and Leroy went over to him and kick him in the gut so hared he flys into the wall and Dark tried to get up but before he code he was blasted by Leroy whit the same fire Senkoukura code make and Dark past out in pain and Leroy walk up to the past out Dark and said, to bad you hade so mush evil potential.

One of the ships pulled up o the beach of Niihau and 2 soldiers jump and some experiments and the experiments was Stitch, Angel, Sandy, Heartwing, Senkoukura, Precious, Legion. After they all got of the ship the two soldiers ran to the pales and as for the others they went of to take care of the other soldiers on the island.

It didn't take long for the experiment group the soldiers and Legion said, this will be fun! And his extra arms and head pop out and he started to zap them and spit plasma balls at them and Precious started t kick butt she was mad at all the clones of her loved one and the other got into the fight as well and I went good Legion was having lodes of fun kicking butt but then Angel and Stitch got surrounded by the soldiers and Stitch tried to protect Angel best he code but to no wail the soldiers moved in for the kill and the others were to busy whit there own problems, Stitch look at Angel and said to her, well this is it Angel I love you, I love you too Stitch said Angel and they closet there eyes and waited for the end but suddenly they heard what water sounds like when t freezes fast so they opened there eyes and saw all the soldiers were trapped in ice and Lilo from Pandora was there smiling at them and she said, you two look like your needed help so we came to help your out! Stitch and Angel ran up to her and gave big hug and Stitch said, Lilo how did you know? Well when you see Earth in the sky you know you need help and Orion and Popper and some of the others are here too, then she saw how beaten up the old Stitch was and went over to him and said, looks like you need a recharge, and before the old Stitch code say anything she gave him a loving kiss and he was turned young again and Stitch said out loud, thanks Lilo now I can rely kick butt, and he ran of to find the last of the soldiers and Legion saw what Lilo did to Stitch so he went over to her and ask, umm Lilo code I get a kiss too pleas? Well ok but just this ones ok! Ok! And she gave him a kiss too and he became young too and said, thank you so mush maybe later I can buy you a dink at the bar? No thank you I don't drink but thanks for the offer any way, and then they all saw a rainbow explosion in the distends and Lilo said, looks like Popper is having fun out there whit those clones, then she went over to Angel and gave her a destabilise blaster and said, Orion made that for you it will destroy the clones, rely? Yeah Orion what's you to be safe! Ooh he is so sweet, and then she took it and blasted a clone that tried to hit Heartwing so she blasts it and there was nothing left of the clone.

At the pales the two soldiers fond it easy to get in because all the soldiers were out fighting the intruders. They walk down the dark corridor until they came to the thrown room doors were they heard Leroy lathing so they opened the door and went in and they saw the new Leroy on the thrown lathing at something that was stuck to the wall and they look and saw someone was pin up to the wall and when they look closer they saw it was Dark and he was rely banged up and bleeding a lot too Leroy saw the two soldiers and said, good that you are here take him outside and kill him now I have no use for him any more, and when Nick saw what this new Leroy hade done to Dark he got mad and amide his finger at him like a gun and said, toxic bullet, and a glob of purple slime shoots out of Nicks finger and rite into Leroy's face knocking him off his feat. Leroy got up and looks at the soldiers and said, what in hell are you two doing? And Nick walk up and Grey got Dark down from the wall and treating his wounds and Nick said, you were never smart Leroy! And he takes off his helmet and so did Grey too, and when Leroy saw it was Nick and Grey he got furies and said, didn't my clones kill you two? No they were no mach for us and now it's your turn Leroy, oh yeah try this then! And Leroy shoots out a fire ball at him and he didn't have time to doge it at all and was sent flying into Grey and Dark but Grey mannish to cash him in time before he got hurt then Leroy said, now that you three are together you all can die together too! Then he relies a powerful beam that Nick and Grey knew wooed kill who ever got in its way so they closet there eyes and paid but it never came but they code feel the heat so they opened there eyes and saw a human size crusher that hade skin that look like it was bone was blocking the beam whit his hole body and all Nick code say was, wow how is that?

The end of Chapter 7

Please review

Next Chapter 8

Cutting Leroy down to size!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cutting Leroy down to size!

Nick co dent believe what he was seeing this crusher hade just save there lives then he saw it break off Leroy's attack and Leroy him self code not believe it eder and he said to the crasher, and who or what are you? And the only answer he got was a powerful hollow that was so strong that it beak all the windows and made the floor into dust of the shock wave but Leroy dig his claws into the floor and stud his ground.

As Leroy was talking to the new comer Nick and Grey felt a paw on there shoulders and they look behind them and there was Sara and she said, I am here to get you all out of here when Orion is ceping Leroy quipped! When Sara said that both boys look at the one how saved them and Nick said, I that thing Orion? Yes it is Orions most powerful form it's called Espada and when he is like that well lets say you don't want to be on his bad side, oh ok, well time to go now so he can work, then she teleported them all to were the others were and when Precious saw Dark she ran to him and hug him and said, Dark you alive I am so happy! And Dark answered her, and I am glad to be back whit you my love, how are you feeling? Better now that my wounds are heeling now, they saw his wounds close up then he got up just as they heard an explosion from the pales then they saw it split in haft and a huge pisst Leroy came out of it and he was bleeding a lot and was trying to step on something but he fell over whit a deep cut in his huge foot and the ground shock when he hits it and they saw Espada Orion on his chest holding his sword ageist his froth and they heard Leroy say, pleas don't kill me I give up just don't kill me! Suddenly the on looker's feet got wet of what look like yellow worm water and Grey said, where did this water come from? And Nick answered, I think Leroy just wetted him self! You mean! Yes! Yew they all said and jump up in the threes to get away from it.

Leroy washes as Espada Orion rest his sword and the sky darkened and shins shot up from under ground and tide his arms and legs down and he started to feel weaker and he said what are you doing to me? But Espada Orion didn't answer then he feels him self getting smaller and in the end he was back to human size but he only hade his normal powers and the human size thing too and he was the others coming now and as they got closer he said, ok calm down I am sorry that I went on a power trip like that but no harm done am I rite? Then the rest of the pales collapse to rubble and Leroy said nerves, ok I am big trouble now ante I? Then all the others jump on his and tide him up like a Piñata then they saw Espada Orion walk up to then and he started to crack up all over and Nick said, ok I heard of cracking at the sense but this is retackles! Then Espada Orion exploded into a clod of dust and when the dust saddled left was Orion and he said, well looks like the problem is salved now! And Nick answered, what but what abut your planet up there? Oh we can't do nothing abut it but Leroy plast it on the upset side of the sun so it wont effect planet Earth! Well ok and dose look nice up too!

As the other talk Precious and Dark went to the beach to get on a boot to get back home and as they were walking Precious said, when you dispread I was so sacred that I lost you, I know the feeling when I woke up from the colour and Leroy koshered me I fort I wooed never see you again that is why I want to ask you something Precious! And that is Dark? He got down on one knee and takes out a little ring and opens it for her and in it was a golden ring whit diamonds on it and Dark said, Precious will you be my wife? Precious codent believe it Dark ask her the big one she got tears of happiness in her eyes and said, yes yes I will be your wife, then Dark plast the ring on her finger and they hugged in a loving way and as they did that the others showed up and the new copal saw them and stop hugging and Precious said out loud, Dark ask me to marry him and I said yes! The others shred for them and congratulate them then they all got on the boot and headed home as the sun sets in the horizon.

The next day Precious and Dark went to Page at his church and Precious told him that they were getting married and wondered if he code wed them and he gladly accepted it and wish the well for the both of them as they left. On the way home they talk and Dark said, man that Page guy is shore a great guy and good hearted too, yeah he is he help me many times in the past when I was all alone, oh but never again will you be alone I will always be there for you and love you whit all my heart and soul, same here I knew we were distend to be together the day I saw you at that old airbase that is are home now, then they gave each other a loving kiss then they went home to prepare for the up coming wedding.

The end of chapter 8

Please review

Next Chapter 9

Wedding bells.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wedding bells

It has gone some time now and it was only one day left before the wedding and the guys he hade gotten to know better were out on the town whit Dark for his bachelor party and Legion hade organist it bad idea!

Dark, Stitch, Grey, Sandy, Heartwing, Orion, Nick and Chopsuey found them self in a strip club and Dark was saying to him self, kill me pleas! And Nick and Heartwing hade nose bleeds and Orion was hiding in a trashcan because there was an experiment striper after him and he said no all the time he was not interesting because he was married but she wooden take a no for a answer! And Chopsuey was drunk of his furry ass and doing the balloon dance and the rest were laughing at the site. Legion went up to Dark and sat next to him and said, hey pall are you having fun, no I am not this please sticks I am leaving, then he left and Grey and Heartwing went whit him.

On the way they talk and Grey said to Dark, so tomorrow you getting married that's a big step for you, yeah it is and I am looking ford to it, then Heartwing gave him a worm loving hug and said, you will be a great husband I can see you as one for Precious, thanks Heartwing you are a good friend. Then they continued on there way home.

Wedding day

Dark woke up in the morning whit a note beside him he looks at it and it was from Precious and it said, deer Dark breakfast is on the table for you I will see you at the alter today at none love Precious. Dark puts the note down and said to him self; she is the beast thing to come into my life, the got up and ate his breakfast then after that he takes a bath and when he is there he notes that Precious hade bin in there before him and use the hot water and he said to him self, hmm I gees she is going to my size today! Then he got in the shower and got cleaned up the got driest for the wedding and went to the church for the big day.

Church

Precious hade just gotten her wedding dress on it was a beautiful white one long and elegant she gotten if from Lilo on Pandora as a present from her Angel hade help her put it on and when she saw how good she look in it she said, you look great in that dress Precious Dark is a lucky man, luck haze nothing to do whit it Angel I knew the first time he held me in his arms that we were distend to be together always like you and Stitch are, yeah you right there, the they heard the church bells ring showing it was time for the wedding so Precious went out there were Dark was waiting for her whit Grey at his side as beast man and Heartwing was the ring bearer and Page was the minister after Precious went up the ilea and stud beside the one she loved the music died down and Page said, dearly beloved we gadded here today to whitens the uniting of Dark and Precious in holy matrimony if anyone has something agents this marries may you talk now or for ever hold your peas? No one didn't say anything in the whole church so Page continues, ok the rings! Heartwing gave them to them and they put them on and Page said, ok do you Dark take Precious to your beloved wife in sickness and in half till death do you part? Yes I do! Ok Precious do you take Dark to your beloved husband in sickness and in half till death do you part? Yes I do! Then by the power invested in me by god I porterhouse your man and wife you may kiss your wife, and when they did everyone in the church applaud for them and the bells rang so loud that everyone on the island code hear it.

The wedding party

The party was great everyone was there except for Leroy he was in prison but later on that Dark and Precious were ingoing the party and so was the others, Legion was drunk and so was his wife too Belle and they were making out in the closet, Grey hade made a belly flop into the ice cream, Rueben was hitting on Sara again but that ended whit him in a piñata and the kids at the party was beating on it whit beats, Orion and Sarah were up in the threes looking at the sunset together, Heartwing was dancing on the dance floor whit Charlie, Senkoukura was there whit his wife and child having fun whit storeys abut how Senkoukura fainted when the egg hatch and there son came out, Lilo and Nick hade bin cart up in a water balloon whit the kids there at the party, Rupert and Ariel were talking to Dark and Precious abut how glad they were for them and they were a cute couple they were and all, Popper and Flurry were also there too and having fun Flurry made ice status of different experiments and Popper made snow globes whit rainbow colours in them for the kids, experiment Lilo was also there too talking whit Junior and Green abut a job for them in the experiment consul on Pandora, Angel and Stitch was talking to Precious abut if her and Dark wooed have kids and she told them we haft to wait and see what the future has installed for them.

Later at night after the party in Precious and Darks bedroom

They laid close to each udder and Dark said to his wonderful wife, wow what a great day today was, yeah and now it gets better when its only you and me, said Precious as she takes off his under were then she takes of her night gown and drops it next to his under were and they got close to one and the other under the covers and made love.

Prison asteroid 7689kf

Leroy sat in his cell whit a colour around his neck that neutralise all his experiment powers he hade only the power of a human and he said to him self I will get that Orion one day when I get out of here, then the cell door open and a huge muscular alien came in and behind him was the geared and he said, ok Leroy this is your new cell mate Booboo have fun whit him, then the door closet and Booboo look at Leroy whit a horny look in his eyes and Leroy saw that and the middle of his pants got tighter and Booboo said to him in a manly voice, come here my little bitch I am horny, and all Leroy code say was, oh crap this is hell.

The end of chapter 9

Please review

Next Chapter 10

Babies


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Babies

It haze gone some time now and mush has happen in Darks life whit his wife Precious first things first after there wedding night of love Precious notes she didn't go back to her normal teddy bear size she stayed the same size as Dark and after a week they went to Rupert's clinic and after a few tests Rupert found the cores of it, Precious was pregnant and when he told them that Dark did the only thing he code do in this case he fainted on the spot but after he regained his consciences he ask how long they hade until the baby was born but then he was told it was twins and he fainted again and after all that again he was so happy for the both of them the they were told that the babies wooed be born in 5 mouths and that brings us up to now time.

Orion hade just gone home after rebuilding Senkoukuras palles after the fight White Leroy and it look better then ever so he was pleased but over to Darks Place, Dark hade just gone out white the trash to the cintergrater he made so they Wood never have problems white trash after he did that he went inside to Precious who woode give birthe soon she was in her 5 mouth now and woode give birthe any day now her stomic was so swollen now that she needed his help all the time so he stadd at her side all the time helping her. He came in white brakfest for her and it was her favorit waffles with strawberrys and a glass of oj and when she saw all this she said to him, oh Dark you made my favorit, yeah only for you my love, then he gave it to her and she ate it all up and said, you are the best in making my favorit food, well yeah we bin married now 5 months and all and you have told me everything abute you. And you told me evrything abute you that aaa, she crunsht over in pain as her stomic hurts and he knew it was time so Dark lifted her up and toke her to the car and toke her to Rupert's clinic were they meet meet him and he toke her into the delivering room. Dark hade to set outside in the wait room and there he bompt into Grey he was wokiing there at the front desk and it was a slow day so he went over to Dark and sat down whit him and said, well let me ges Dark its time now for Precious to give birth then, yeah it is and I hope she will be ok in there? Oh she will Rupert in the best docter on the island beside docter P.L and his wife Heala, oh I havent meet them yet, well that's becose they travel a lot , oh ok, just then Rupert came out to Dark and said, its over now you can go in to her, thank you Rupert for all you have done, then he went into Precious and when he got it there he saw hes was holding two babys. One boy that look like her self in boy form only that his fur was silver all over and hade the same spikes on his head as his mother have, the girl look like her dark in girl form her fur was black as night it self and she hade her das hear but it was gold in coloer.

Precious saw Dark come in and said, look Jill and Max daddy is here, Jill and Max saw Dark and knew instenly that it was there dad and Jill resht for him so Dark piket her up and heald her in his arms as he sat next to his wife and said, so you piket out names for them? Yeah do you like them, yes I do my love, then they spent some time talking until Rupert came in and told Precious and Dark that they code go home now whit Jill and Max and they tank Rupert for all he hade done for them then they left whit the babys and went home.

When they got home they plast the twins in the crube in the nuseri that Dark and Heartwing work together to make and I was a good job all in all. Heartwing was there to gret them and the twins too. When he saw Precious and Dark come home he ran to them to see the twins and when he saw them his heart melted and he said in a sweet voice, they are so cute, and Precious said to the dragom experiment, thank you Heartwing they are cute and we wode both be glad if you became there baby-sitter? Really you two whant he to watch your kids? Yes we trust you to the fullest, well then my answer is yes I do it, thank you Heartwing you are a great friend, then they put the twins to bed so they code rest and it was night now so Dark ask if Heartwing wode like to stay the night and Heartwing said yes to the offer and he got to sleep in the same room as the twins as Dark and Precious went to there bed and got some good sleep and as thay lay in bed Dark said, wow what a day, yeah now we are parents of two wonderful babys, yeah and we have are hole life ahead of us too, yeah and as long we are together we can do any thing, yeah you right my love, then they kisst and fel a sleep.

The end of chapter 10

Please review

Next Chapter 11.

Fun times


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Fun times

Some time hase past now and mush hase happen in that time first after the twins got home Precious went to Jumba and ask for help to control her size shanshing power and he help her now she can shansh her size as she wish but she usely stay the same size as Dark. Then later on in time Dark desidet to work whit Orion in the fele of science and in tek too and Dark was a big help there thay made a new cinde of tek for humans that wode help them exlor space and the humans formd a new law inforsment calld the Galexy Rangers.

After Dark did that whit Orion he spent most of his time whit Precious and the twins and it showed that the twins hade both his and Precious powers but it look like Jill was mush more like her dad when it came to using her power and Max was more in size shifting like his mom but still both there parents loved them just as mush no mader what.

But not only did Dark and Precious spend time whit them oh no many of the others did too like heartwing who was ask later to be there god father and he said yes and did a back flip of happyness.

But heartwing code not always babysite so thay ask Lilo and Nick ones and thay said yes too but thay fond out thay hade biten off more thay code chew. First of Nick was playng whit Max in the garden a game of caught and tost the ball to hared and hit Max in the nose and in return he frows Nick to the other side of the island and when he was up there he said, hey I can see my house from up here and I realy need to rens the gutters! Then he landet in Dr. PL and Healas back yeard pool.

Lilo on the other hand fonde out that Jill was a fun litel girl until she gave her a wrm bath and when Nick heard something from the up stars bathroom he went to look and found a huge Jill holding Lilo in her armes like she was a teady bear to her and in a werd way she liket it her fur was very soft and loving like nothing oder ans when Nick saw this he said, look like you got evrything under control here Lilo! And Lilo awnserd him, yeah I do.

But one time was realy funny it was Nick and Lilo were babysiters agein Max and Jill but Gray was home getting his pants clend by his mom but when he came to get them he codent finde them he ask Lilo, mom were did you put my pants? And she said, in the livingroom next to Max and Jills playpen! So he went to look but only fond Max and Jill and said to him self, hmm were can my pants goten too? Just then he heard Max and Jill burp so he look at them and found a pants zipper in there playpen and he piket iy and saw it was his pants zipper and he said, no you two dident? And then Jill coft up a pice of his pants leg and she smield and Gray cryde out, NOOOOOO! But when Dark came to pike them up he made shore to pay for a new pants for Gray and a new tub for Lilo and Nick.

And when he got them home thay said there first word and it was daddy and mommy. Yes mushe happened to Jill and Max but one thing thay knew was that there parents loved them whit all there heart and soon it was time for them to start preschool and thay hade found out that Gray, Heartwing and Charlie are the teachers there and thay were lodes of fun all the kids liket them but what wasent there to like abute them.

The end of chapter 11

Please review

Next Chapter 12

Time for school.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Time for school.

But dad I don't what to go to school I whant to stay home whit you! Said Jill to he dad Dark and he anser her, but you will have fun there after all uncel Gray, Heartwing and Charlie will be there too, well ok but I will misse you dad, don't you worry Jill I will pike you up after school then we go out for ice creem, well ok. Then Precious came in to the kitchen and said, ok the buss is waiting so get your things kids, ok mom! Said both Jill and Max and thay went to get there backpacks and Precious sat down on Darks lap and said, look like we going to have some time alone today, oh you noty girl, then the kids came back ready to go and Dark got up and followd them to the buss and made shore thay got on it andhe waved bye to them then went back inside to Precious who was waiting on the bed.

On the buss the twins sat down in the back of the buss and thay look at the other kids who were prity nosy then the buss stop agein and that saw a litel dragon get o it was Apollon the son of Senkoukura and Loveheart and he sat down next to the twins and he reconicet them and said to them hey at you two mister Darks kids? And Max anserd, yes we are and you most be Apollo the son of Senkoukura am I right? Yes I am so we going to be in the same school then? Looks like it but I think we will have fun but my sister here whant to be whit dad she is daddys litel angel, this tiket of Jill and she said, at lest I don't drink out of the tolet like you do brother! That got Max to shut up and Apollo laugh like crazy when he head that from Jill and after that thay saw a nother kid that look like Stitch but whit red and white on his blue fur. Jill wonder who he was so she walk up to his set and sat down next to him and said, hi I am jill what is your name? oh its Danny I am the older Stitch and experiment Lilos son its nice to meet you Jill, same here and I knew you hade to be related to Stitch some how after all you look like him a lot, thank you.

Thay finerly got to the school thay all were meet by Charlie who said, welcome to preschool I am Charlie one of your teachers here in preschool now lets go inside to meet the other two teachers, and the kids said ok and followed him inside were thay meet Grey and Heartwing and Gray said, welcome kids I am Gray and this wonderful dragon here is my best friend Heartwing and we are your teachers too. Then Gray showed them around the first plase was the play room a room filled whit all cindes of toys and after that thay were showed the Art room were Nicks panting of Mona Lilo hung on the wall and in that room the kids code pant, draw and color then he showed them a room full of costums it was the dress up room and after that room was the movie a room full of kids movies and cartoons and then he showed them the last room that was the snack room were that all are in the midel of the day or hade story time and after Gray showed them all the room the kids went of to play in them and Heartwing said, kids are the best thing in the world and Gray anserd, yes thay are Heartwing well better kipe a eye on them so that nothing bad happens, ok, and thay were of to work and have fun Heartwing tolde some of the kids a story after all thay beged him to do it and Charlie was in the art room helping whit figer panting and makerony art too, and Gary was in the play room whit a lot of kids in a pillow fight and he was losing to the kids and after he got buryd in a monthen of pillows he waved a white flag of surender and during this time Jill and Danny lisend to Heartwings story of how it was the first time he meet Nick the kid that foald from the sky and Max on the oder hand was in the toy room hiting Gray in the head whit a hared pillow and I bett you all are wondering were Apollo is well he was in the art room pating a potrat of his mother and father that he loved a lot.

And as the day went on and wen it came to snak time Danny proved he was the old Stitches son by playing a prank on Gray by putting puding on his chair and when Gray sat down on it … well lets say all the kids laugh at him becose it look like he made a bome bome in his pants even Heartwing fonde it to be funny. After that Gray fonde out who did it and he puts Danny in the time out coner then it was nap time for the others so all the kids toke a nap and Heartwing did the same too and slep among the kids and it look so sweet.

The day went on and finerly it was time to go home after a full day of fun whit Gray, Charlie and Heartwing and when Max and Jill came out from school thay saw there dad waiting for them in the famerliy Jeep so thay ran to him and he piket them up and said, there you two are how was your first day in school? And Max said, it was great it was a lot of fun! And Jill said, yeah Heartwing tolde us a lot of great storys, oh that's good, then he saw Gray, Charlie and Heartwing come out and thay all look tired and that gave him a idea so he calld them over and said, hey guys we going out for ice cream wode you all like to come too my tret? Thay all said yes to it and Gray did a back flip then got in the Jeep whit the others and thay all were of to the Slushys ice cream shop for a good tret.

The end of Chapter 12

Please review

Next Chapter 13

Time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Time.

We see Dark seting in a sharelooking at the readers and said, well hello there it nice to see you all agein in this chapter I am going to tell you all what happens during some time when mine kids go to school, well first of….. just then Precious falls in frow the seling and landet on top of Dark and said, ow last time I try to clen the guders and thanks Dark for braking my fall, no problem Precious. Then Precious saw all the readers and the one that created her and said, oh hi Ngrey651 nice to see you thank you for crating me in the story Lilo and Stitch: Ohana if you havent made me back then I wodent meet Dark here and married him and haved kids whit him too, then she lets Dark talk, well Precious wode you like to be here when I tell them what hase happened here in some time now? I love too as long I am whit you that is? Ok then lets do this then.

First of it going great here on the island we are friends whit all the experiments now that lives here and even some that live on Pandora too like that funny nut Popper and Orion too. But Gray is a great friend but he gos nuts when he sees ice cream but its not so bad. Then there is Legion he is still a pervert but still ok in my book.

Lets see oh yes Jill hase lerd to control her growing powers like yestoday we were playing cash nd the ball went high and she grows too to the size of a two storyd building and cort it but she slipt so she landet on her butt but just then Legion and Belle came to wise us and thay were in the way were Jill was falling and Legion pusht Belle out of the way just in time and Jill sat down on him instead so he was under her butt and she fellt something under there and got up fast as Dark and Precious got there and saw Legion in the of print of Jills butt and Belle came out from a bush. Dark carryd Legion from the crater and got out he smelling salt and he came too for a moment and said, I like big butt and I can not lie! Then he fanted agein and Belle said, well that is Legion for you he code neer resist a big butt.

Later on that year Dark got something in the mail from Stitch it was a magezen that was calld Play Experiment and on the front cover was Experimen Lilo from Pandora and Angel from this world and the texest said, Experment Lilo and Angel odushen, so Dark opend it and after a minet hesi fase was all red then a note fell out and it was from Stitch him self and it said, hope you like the magezen Angel convinst Experiment Lilo to do it whit her in it and I wode like to say I am doing the both too! And when he read that Dark fanted whit a nose bleed too.

Oh by the way we got word abut Leroy you know he who tride to become a god well heis out of prisen now on perol on Pandora and Orion is ceping him out of trubel, and Orion fond a way to remove all the powers that Leroy gave o him self but he codent restor him body so he is trapt like that for the rest of his life. Now Leroy works at Orions compeny whit delivering mail and getting food for the staff we ask him how he liket his job and he said, hey its better then to get butt rapet evryday in jail like I got.

The there is that both Jill and Max have lerd to contro there shacura Powes and the first thing thay tride whit there dad was to walk on water and it went grat and Stitch saw this and belived it was some cide of trik and stept on the water and fell in and remeberd that he codent swim so Dark hade to fish him out of the water and when he was on dry land Dark got a good laugh beose Stitch hade a crab on his tail and a starfish on his crush.

Well that is all do you have something to say Precious? Yeah can we be in Play Experiment magezen too I got some good idears for us! Ummm I don't know if we…. Just kiding houny but still it wode be fun we both have nice bodys, ok calm down Precious maybe later ok, ok well I hope you all hade fun reading this stiry as fun as we lived it and we see you all soon agein in new storys to come but untill then have a great sommer and if you see a experiment be nice to it, ok both together now 1..2..3 BYE SEE YOU SOON. Then the room went dark and sudenly we hear a zipper being opend and we hear Precious voice saing, oooh you a big boy Dark lets see if we can have more kids together, why you dirty girl time to have some fun?… oh crap we forgot to turn off the microphone thay all heard us! Who cares let them hear us thay cant see us anyway! Well you right there oooo, mmmm yes, oh yeah.

The end

Please review

Next Story

The new journey.


End file.
